Protection
by svu4u09
Summary: Olivia and Alex have been dating and things are staring to get serious when Olivia's daughter Gabby steps in. It's better than the summary, promise! First FanFic! Chapter 17 is up! PLEASE REVIEW  especially if you want more
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fan fic so please R&R! I own no rights to SVU and the characters from the show! R&R for chapter 2!

Elliot Stabler's desk phone rang; he barely looked up from the paper work as he answered it. "Manhattan Special Victims Unit, Detective Stabler." He immediately recognized the voice on the other line. "Uncle El," the voice began "don't panic, everything is fine but don't tell mom that your talking to me". As if on cue his partner looked up from her paper work and gave him a quizzical look, "Kathy" he mouthed.

"I need you to do me a favor," Gabby began. "Mom is totally gonna kill me that I did this but desperate times call for desperate measures".

"Ok…" Elliot replied hesitantly.

"I need you to call me out of school-" but Gabby was cut off by Elliot's "no". Gabby opened her mouth to keep talking but she was once again cut off by Elliot, "can you hold on one sec?" Elliot put his hand over the receiver and looked at his partner, "hey Liv, can you do me a favor and get me some coffee?" Gabby could visualize the reaction that her mom was giving Elliot at that moment but Gabby was sure her mom would comply with her partner's request.

Elliot came back "Gabs, you have one minute to explain yourself"

"Ok so here's the deal," Gabby began speaking rapidly, "other than mom you are the only one with power to sign me out of school and I need to be signed out but I can't tell mom why."

"Can you tell me?" Elliot asked.

"uhmmm…. Well…. ugh mom will kill me but whatever. I've known Alex for years but her and my mom have been dating for only like eight months or something and mom asked me last night if Alex could move in with us and I need to talk to Alex without mom around and the only time I can do that is during the day when Alex is in her office. I don't have a lot of work this afternoon and I will make it all up. Please Uncle El, I need to talk to Alex. I don't want her to hurt my mom and I need to talk to her. Please. Just this once."

Elliot recognized the slight beg in her voice and he understood that she was just trying to protect her mom. "Fine, I'll call the school and tell them you have a doctor's appointment. Can you walk over there or do you need me to pick you up?"

"I'll walk!" Gabby said as a smile spread across her face "thank you Uncle El, I owe you"

"Yea, well don't get used to this"

"I won't promise. Love you!"

"Love you too kiddo" Elliot said as he hung up the receiver just as Olivia began walking back over to their desks

"Everything ok at home?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"Oh just the usual" Elliot said with a small smile.

At 11:45 Gabby walked into the front office of her school. "Can I help you Ms. Benson?" The secretary, Mrs. Roberts asked looking up from her computer. "I have a doctor's appointment at noon and my uncle was supposed to call me out for the afternoon." "Why didn't your mother call?" Mrs. Roberts asked eying Gabby. "She didn't have time this morning and she has been really busy at work and my Uncle has written permission from my mom in my file to sign me in and out of school if needed." A slight panic rose in Gabby's stomach, they have never given Elliot trouble before for sometimes assuming a parental role in her life. Mrs. Roberts clicked around in her computer as she mumbled to herself. "Ah yes," she finally said, "here you are, ok my dear you are free to go". "Thank you!" Gabby said as she walked out of the office.

With her backpack slung over her shoulder she walked into the spring air that lingered in the city. The DA's office was only a few blocks from her school so she decided to walk. As she finally approached the DA's office she was stopped at the desk, normally her mom was with her so she never had never been stopped before. "Can I help you young lady?" the officer asked.

"Yes, I am here to see Alexandra Cabot."

The guard gave Gabby a once over, "your name?"

"Gabriella Benson"

"Ah, your Detective Benson's kid"

"Yes sir"

"Well then, just walk threw those guards over their and the elevators on your right"

"Alright, thank you" Gabby replied even though she knew exactly what she was doing, she had done this a hundred times before. As she approached the door to Alex's office she noticed it was slightly ajar, which meant Alex was probably by herself inside, which is exactly how Gabby hoped to find her. Gabby nervously shifted her backpack and knocked on the door. "Come in" Alex replied. As Gabby opened the door Alex looked up, her expression suddenly changed from blank to nervous and worried.

"Gabby! Are you ok? Is your mom ok? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Alex said frantically as she got up from behind her desk and walked towards Gabby.

"Everything is fine!" Gabby reassured the now slightly frantic ADA "Promise."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Alex said motioning to Gabby's school uniform.

"I…. uhm… well" Gabby stuttered. "I needed to talk to you, without mom, and I knew the only way that was going to happen was if I caught you in the middle of the day while mom was still at work, so I may have pulled a few strings to get out of school for the afternoon…."

Alex eyed the girl carefully, she was definitely Olivia's daughter, not only did they have the same deep chocolate eyes, darker skin tone and brown hair but Gabby shared Olivia's personality and that was the best thing for any young girl to have. "Do I even wanna know how you got out of going to school this afternoon?"

"I can tell you if you really wanted to know…." Gabby's voice trailed off as her stomach rumbled, "how about you take me out to lunch and I'll tell you" Gabby flashed her 1000 watt smile.

"Deal." Alex said as she reached for her coat and purse. Alex was very curious what was so important to Gabby that she just had to talk to her without her mom present…

R&R for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I only own my characters all other characters are Dick Wolfs... PLEASE R&R

Alex and Gabby walked into the diner and took their seats in a small booth in the back corner. Alex kept her icy blue eyes on Gabby the entire time and this made Gabby very squeamish. It was quiet for a few moments before their waitress came over to take their order.

"Welcome to the diner ladies", the waitress began. Her thick New York accent and big hair made Gabby smile. "I'm Susie; I'll be taking care of you today. What can I get you gals?"

"I'll have an ice tea with lemon, and a cobb salad." Alex said closing her menu.

"And I'll have a hamburger, with no tomato, and a coke please." Gabby said as she handed her menu to Susie.

Susie picked up the menus and hurried off to place their orders. As she walked away Alex turned back to fifteen year old girl that sat quietly on the other side of the booth.

"Gabby," Alex began, "How about we start with something easy," Alex said with a coy smile on her face. "How did you manage to get out of school?"

"Well I may have called in a favor from Uncle El…." Gabby smiled as Alex giggled quietly.

_She is definitely Olivia's daughter_ Alex thought. "Oh really…."

"Yea… I normally wouldn't do that be he is the only one other than mom that has the power to sign me out of school and I sorta begged….. I told him it was really important that I talk to you without mom. I figured the only way I could be positive it would be just the two of us was if I knew mom was at work." Gabby looked down at her lap sheepishly.

"Fair enough," Alex said smiling.

Gabby felt out of place sitting at the table with Alex and without her mom so they went back to sitting in silence. Gabby fidgeted with her jewelry. Alex recognized the necklace that Gabby was wearing, Olivia had the same one. It was a silver heart on a silver chain. The heart had the words "always my number one" engraved on one side and Gabby's and Olivia's initials on the back. Alex loved how close Olivia was with her daughter, however Alex would be lying if she said she didn't occasionally feel jealous of the two.

Alex desperately wanted to make small talk with Gabby however she was too worried. _What was so important that she had to skip school to come talk to me in the middle of the day? _Alex thought to herself. She watched the young girl carefully as she twisted her necklace around her pointer finger. As Alex stared at Gabby, Gabby was trying to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to say. Gabby was opening her mouth to speak when Susie came over with their food. The two most important women in Olivia Benson's life sat in silence as they ate their lunch. Suddenly, Gabby stopped eating and looked up.

"Alex," Gabby began hesitantly. "You've known my mom for years and for the most part you have watched me grow up." Alex stopped eating and looked intently at Gabby. "You know better than anyone the stuff my mom went through. But, I need you to understand something." Gabby's deep eyes were the exact same ones that her mother had and at that moment Alex felt like she could see right into Gabby's soul. "My mom is the most important person in my entire life. I love her more than anyone will ever know. You can't hurt her". Tears started to swell in Gabby's eyes, threatening to spill over at any second. "Alex." Gabby's voice was quiet and wavering slightly. "Please," Gabby begged, "don't hurt her".

At that moment Alex saw something she rarely did. Gabby, who normally held herself as a strong poised young lady, looked small and scared. Gabby was genuinely afraid that Alex was going to hurt Olivia. Tears slowly began to roll down Gabby's cheeks. Alex wanted to get up and hug Gabby, but she didn't.

"Gabs," Alex began as she reached across the table and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I love your mother more than life itself. I know deep down inside you know that. Olivia is the most important person in my life and I would never do anything to hurt her."

The tears were still falling from Gabby's eyes. "I know," she said quietly. "But mom has been hurt before. By people who were supposed to protect her. By people who were supposed to love her unconditionally. She can't be hurt again." Gabby was crying again. "Before you guys started dating you were one of mom's best friends. But there was still that little wall holding stuff inside of her. But since you guys have started dating mom has completely let you in. I know she is in love with you and I understand that. And Lex I love you too, cuz you have been there for me for as long as I've known you but when you are getting this close to mom it's different. I have to protect her. And I can't really let you in to our lives until I can trust that you will never ever hurt her." Gabby's face had become more serious and she was no longer crying.

"You become more and more like Liv every day." Alex pointed out and this made a small smile slide across Gabby's lips. At that moment Susie came by with the check. Alex paid and motioned to Gabby that they would finish this conversation outside. The found a quiet bench in a near by park and sat down. Gabby leaned back and closed her eyes letting the sun shine down on her olive skin.

"Alex," Gabby said quietly reopening her eyes. "I know mom doesn't really need me to protect her, but if I don't, who will?"

"Oh Gabs," Alex said softly. "Sometimes I worry that you are wise beyond your years. Liv is so lucky to have a daughter that cares so much about her, but I need to you trust me. I will never ever hurt Olivia. And you know what? I will never hurt you either".

Alex didn't understand where all of this was coming from, why suddenly Gabby was so afraid. Suddenly Alex's thoughts were interrupted by her blackberry buzzing in her pocket. She reached in and pulled out her phone smiling when she saw who the text was from. _Dinner tonight 7, my house me you and Gabs. Big news. Love, Liv. _Alex wondered what that text was about but once again her thoughts were interrupted by a Benson woman. Gabby had stood up and looked as if she were getting ready to leave. "One more thing," she said as a sly smile slid across her face. "I love you too but if you ever do end up hurting my mom I will have to kick your ass." And with that Gabby walked away, "see you tonight" she called over her shoulder. This wasn't the first time Alex had been left stunned and alone by a Benson and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

A/N I want to continue on with this story, but I will only continue on if you guys wanna read so please review! thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Review for more! next chapter will be about dinner with Alex, Olivia and Gabby! So if you want more review! :)**  
**oh and per normal I only own my characters everyone else's is Dick Wolfs**

Olivia sat at her desk staring at the last little bit of paper work, there wasn't really anyone in the room to distract her so she did not have an excuse not to work on it. She knew she had to get it done before she could leave but she really didn't want to do it. Just as she was getting geared up to finish the paper work, the corner of a school uniform caught her eye and she looked up to see her daughter walk into the squad room.

"Hi mom!" Gabby said as she plopped down in the chair next to Olivia's desk.

"Hey Gabs" Olivia said as she put down her pen completely giving up on doing any paperwork. "How was school today?"

"Good. Nothing exciting… I'm supposed to get my English paper back tomorrow."

"Which one?"

"The one I turned in last week…."

"Ohhhh, you mean the mystery one you wouldn't let me read?"

A smile spread across Gabby's face as she nodded. "Where is everyone?"

"Munch and Fin are in an interrogation room with a suspect, Cragen is in his office and Uncle El just went to grab something to eat."

"Am I allowed to go see Gramps?" Gabby asked as she got up from her seat.

"Yea just knock before you go in."

Gabby did as she was told and knocked on Cragen's door before going in. "Come in" Cragen replied without looking up from his work.

"Hi Gramps!" Gabby said walking over to Cragen. "I stopped by before going home and I wanted to say hi."

"Hey sweetheart," Cragen said as he got up and went to hug the teenager. Cragen and Gabby had a really good relationship. They had known each other since Gabby was 5 and Gabby thought of him as a grandfather. "How was your day?"

"Oh same old, same old…" Gabby replied.

"Oh really? So it's a common occurrence for you to make suspicious phone calls to Elliot in the middle of the day?"

Gabby turned a dark shade of pink and she avoided eye contact with Cragen. "Well maybe that wasn't so normal…. But it wasn't a big deal everything is fine. Promise!"

Cragen arched an eyebrow at Gabby. "Whatever you say…" Gabby put on her best smile and gave Cragen another hug. "Alright kiddo I gotta kick you out, I have work to do. And make sure that your mom is being productive, I don't need your hanging around as an excuse for her not to be doing work."

"Ok!" Gabby said as she headed back into the squad room. "Gramps said you had better be productive." Gabby mocked warned as she made her way back over to her mother's desk.

"Yea, yea, yea I know."

"Well I am gonna head home, I'll see you tonight."

"I shouldn't be here to late. Oh, and Alex is gonna join us for dinner."

"Ok" Gabby said as she gave her mom a quick kiss and headed out the door. Gabby wasn't watching where she was walking and walked right into Elliot Stabler.

"In a rush kiddo?" Gabby looked up and smiled.

"No, mom just asked me to leave so she could finish up her work"

"Well then, are you gonna tell me about your lunch with Alex?"

"Nope." Gabby said as she smiled and stepped in to elevator. The door closed and Elliot walked back into the squad room as Gabby traveled down to the lobby and out the front door. The air was still warm and Gabby decided she would walk home rather than get a taxi. She tied her brown waves up in a pony tail leaving her side swept bangs framing her face perfectly. Her walk home was easy, there weren't too many people on the street and she made all the lights. Gabby walked into the lobby of her apartment waving to the door man as she aimlessly pushed the button for the 5th floor. Gabby was so zoned out that she didn't even notice her best friend Emma get in the elevator next to her.

"You gonna tell me why you skipped out on our classes this afternoon?" Emma caught Gabby so of guard that she nearly screamed.

"Scare me again like that and I'll kill you" Gabby said raising an eyebrow at her friend. "What are you even doing here?"

"You weren't in class this afternoon, you didn't tell me you were leaving so I thought I'd come see what was up." Emma said as they stepped out of the elevator on the 5th floor.

"How kind." Gabby said as she turned the key in her door. Emma followed Gabby down the hall and in to her room. Both girls plopped down on the bed.

"So spill Benson. A hot date? A court date? Some kind of date?"

"Yea right. I just had stuff to take care of no big deal."

"I'm so sure your mom bought that pile of shit. She for sure called you out of school for 'some stuff'."

"I didn't ask my mom."

"Gabriella Rose Benson. Are you telling that the police officers daughter _DITCHED_ school?"

"I did not _ditch_ school, I just had Elliot call me out instead. Seriously Em, everything is fine. I just can't talk about it yet. It's not about me. Okay?"

"Fine. When can you tell me?"

"Maybe tomorrow?" Gabby offered eying her best friend.

"This better be good if you're making me wait." Emma reached in her bag and pulled out a folder. "Here's the math homework. It's due tomorrow. I can't stay and help but if you have questions just call me ok?"

"That's fine. I gotta start being productive anyways. Mom said Alex is coming over for dinner tonight because there is something she wants to talk to us about."

"I expect all the details," Emma interjected smiling.

"As always" Gabby said getting up and leading Emma to the door.

"See ya later Gabs."

"Bye Em." Gabby said closing the door. She sat down at the kitchen table with a pile of homework when her phone buzzed. _Ughhh_ Gabby moaned pulling it out. The screen said the message was from MOM. "Don't forget to set the table for three. Lex is coming. Lots to talk about with all three of us and lots of big questions to be asked. Love, Mom" Gabby groaned. _Wait, _Gabby thought, _questions, that means there is more than one. Oh no. tonight is going to be way more interesting than I thought._

**A/N please review! especially if you wanna see the next chapter about the Olivia, Alex, and Gabby's dinner! :)**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know I said that dinner would be this chapter but I wanted to add a little more Olivia/Gabby first! sorry fans! sorry this chapter is a little short! as always PLEASE review for more :)**_  
_

Gabby was sitting at the kitchen table finishing up her math homework when her phone buzzed. The text message was from ALEX. _I have something to give you slash want to talk to you about privately. After dinner? _Gabby sighed and replied. _Tonight's prob not good. maybe tomorrow tho._ Gabby closed her phone and finished the problem she was working on. _Why were Alex and her mom both suddenly coming to her for things?_ Gabby wondered as she gathered all her things and headed into her room. Gabby realized that Emma had distracted her from changing out of her uniform. Gabby began digging in her drawers until she settled on a pair of old jeans, a gray v-neck and a beat up navy blue NYPD zip up. Even though no one was around to see she dramatically flopped down on her bed and began thinking. _I need to tell mom. I need to tell mom. I need to tell mom. _The same sentence raced over and over in her head. Suddenly her thoughts were pushed aside by the sound of a key turning in the lock. Gabby looked at her clock, 4:53 _Mom was home early for once_ but Gabby made no effort to get off her bed. There was a soft knock on her bedroom door and Olivia walked in.

"Hey babe."

"Hi mom." Gabby said sitting up.

"Are you alright? You seemed a little off at the station today." Olivia lingered in the doorway.

"I'm fine. Just over tired I guess."

"You sure this has nothing to do with what we talked about last night?"

"Yes." Gabby snapped a little too quickly. Olivia walked in to the room and sat at the end of the bed.

"Gabs. I asked you first for a reason. If you don't want Alex to move in I don't need to ask her. Alex is going to be family one day but right now it's just you and me and if you aren't ready for Alex to move in I won't ask her."

"That's the thing!" Gabby was speaking rapidly and she was not controlling the words that escaped her lips. "You are so absorbed in your little Alex love fest that you are forgetting things. Mom…." Gabby's voice got soft and tears were swelling up in her eyes. "She could still hurt you. And she can't do that. I can't handle you being so broken over her. You've been threw enough and she can't hurt you. She can't hurt me." Tears were over flowing Gabby's eyes now and without thinking twice Olivia went over to the teenager and held her in her arms.

"Gabriella," Olivia whispered softly to her daughter. "Alex won't ever hurt you. She won't ever hurt me. I know you are scared to let someone into our lives in what seems like such a permanent way, but you have to trust me. I wouldn't do anything that could potentially leave us hurt or broken. I love that you always are protecting me but sometimes I don't need protection and you have to trust me. Gabs I have been looking out for you since the day I found out I was pregnant. What makes you think I am going to stop now?"

"I don't think you are going to stop. I just felt like your vision might be clouded by Alex and I needed to make sure that we were gonna be safe."

"I love you to death but you need to remember, I am the adult. I've made my mistakes in the past but know that whatever decisions I make now are only decisions that are in both of our best interests. Promise."

Gabby snuggled a little closer to her mom. "Promise me something else?" Gabby said softly.

"Anything" Olivia said holding tightly on to Gabby.

"That even with Alex and stuff I will always come first." Gabby seemed so small at that moment. She was genuinely afraid that Olivia was going to replace her. The fact that Gabby even questioned that made Olivia's vision cloud with tears.

"Always my number one. Always". Olivia said gently touching Gabby's necklace with her own. Gabby felt safe in her mother's arms and she never wanted to give that up. They stayed that way for a little while when Olivia realized that she needed to start making dinner and got up. Gabby stayed in bed a little longer staring at the ceiling. _You talked to her. But you didn't tell her your secret. You have to tell her._ Gabby was left alone with her thoughts completely forgetting about her mom and Alex and the big questions and discussion that were going to happen at dinner.

**A/N please please please review for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I dont own any characters that aren't mine. REVIEW FOR MORE!**

Just as Gabby was finishing setting the table there was a knock on the door. Before either Olivia or Gabby could turn around Alex walked in carrying a bottle of wine. Gabby didn't know why Alex even bothered to knock if she was just going to walk in before they could answer the door. Alex walked right up to Olivia and she spun around as the ADA approached her and the two embraced in a short but sweet kiss.

"Hi babe." Olivia said as she turned to finished tossing the salad. "How was your day?"

"Pretty boring, paper work, warrants, and I prepped for the McCarthy case." Alex said as she poured Olivia and herself some wine. Once all the food was on the table the three women sat down to eat.

"I was hoping to see you during lunch today but I guess the DA's office was pretty busy today?" Olivia said staring straight at her girlfriend.

"Yea, actually I barely had time to eat today, I was so consumed with my work…" Alex said kicking Gabby slightly under the table. "Boring work aside, how was school Gabs?"

"Oh the usual." Gabby said as she reached to serve herself some lasagna. "notes, notes, more notes, maybe some studying thrown in there."

"Have you been doing any more writing lately?" Alex asked Gabby.

"ummm. Yea I guess. I wrote a piece for my English elective last week but I haven't gotten it back yet." Gabby said turning slightly pink. Although she loved writing she was extremely self conscience about it.

"and she's being very secretive about it." Olivia chimed in. "she wouldn't even let me read it!"

"When it's completely finished you can read it." Gabby said before she put a forkful of food in her mouth. The three women sat in silence as they ate their dinner. Gabby didn't look up from her plate and Olivia eyed her daughter carefully.

After the silence had stretched on for long enough Alex decided to speak up. "So what is this big news?" Alex asked Olivia.

"Well…" Olivia began. "It's more question like than news like."

"Alright, well are you going to share this question or are you going to make me and Gabby sit here in anticipation all night?" Alex said as a smile slid across her face. Gabby had to use every ounce of strength to not roll her eyes at that moment. Alex had a feeling she knew what the question was but she didn't want to get ahead of herself.

Olivia put down her fork and lightly placed her hand on top of Alex's. "Gabby and I were wondering if-" but Olivia was cut off by the sound of someone's phone buzzing.

Gabby reached into her pocket pulling out her phone. "Sorry" she mumbled as she silenced her phone and put it back in her pocket.

"Anyways…" Olivia continued. "Gabby and I were wondering if you would like to move in with us." Alex's face light up and tears began to swell up in her eyes. Alex got up and went over to Olivia and gracefully sat herself in her lap. "I would love to." Alex replied before engaging Olivia in a passionate kiss. The two women were so lost in the moment they didn't even notice that Gabby had gotten up and gone to her room until they heard her slam the door. They were immediately snapped out of their trance.

"Is Gabby ok?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Yea she's fine. I talked to her about this yesterday and she was all for it but then suddenly today she's been acting weird. She feels like she needs to protect me, but I'm not exactly sure from what."

"I'm sorry love." Alex said while running her fingers through Olivia's hair. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Right now? No. I think I am going to go talk to her for a few minutes if that's ok."

"Of course." Alex replied before standing up and kissing Olivia softly.

Olivia walked towards Gabby's room but just as she was about to knock on the door she heard her daughter talking.

"I don't know what's wrong with me" Gabby sounded as if she had been crying. "Em I'm not ok." It was quiet for a moment so Olivia knocked and walked in. "Shit" Gabby muttered wiping her face. "I gotta go Em. I'll call you later." With that Gabby hung up the phone with her best friend. Olivia stood in the doorway for a second.

"sorry I got up so quickly." Gabby began talking as if nothing was wrong. "I felt like I was intruding on an intimate moment between you two so I thought I'd give you some privacy." Olivia realized that Gabby didn't know that she had heard the end of her phone conversation. Gabby thought she was fooling Olivia by pretending that everything was alright but that was one of the downsides to having a detective for a mother, Olivia could see through everything. Olivia decided not to push it while Alex was still in the other room.

"That's ok babe!" Olivia said playing into Gabby's act. "Just wanted you to know that we were sorry that we were doing that in front of you and you should come back out." Without thinking twice Gabby hopped off her bed and headed towards the door. As she passed Olivia she gave her a quick hug. Just as Olivia was about to turn off the light she heard a phone buzzing. She looked at Gabby's bed and saw her phone blinking _I'll just bring Gabs her phone._ Olivia thought as she picked it up. The screen was flashing that the text was from Emma and against Olivia's better judgment she decided to read the text. _If you don't tell your mom I will. And don't think for a second that I'm bluffing_.

Tell me what? Olivia thought but before she could do anything she heard someone approaching so she threw the phone back on the bed and walked out of Gabby's room as if nothing had happened.

**A/N I am not sure if there was enough A/O storyline in this chapter... I will do more with the two of them in the coming chapters. please please please review for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I dont own any characters that aren't mine... sorry if the story seem's a little slow! I promise I am picking up the pace! please review for more!**

When Olivia walked back out to the main area of the house she saw Alex working silently to clean up dinner and Gabby curled up in a chair in front of the TV.

"You don't have to do those." Olivia said gently swatting Alex on her behind.

"You're right. I don't _have_ to do them, I want to. Plus if I am going to be living here soon I might as well help out." Alex turned to Olivia, smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Olivia and Alex finished up the dishes and joined Gabby in the living room.

"I was thinking," Olivia began, "that since we both have off on Saturday we could start moving some of your stuff."

"That should work," Alex replied. "As long as the weather isn't bad! Can you help on Saturday Gabby?"

"I have plans." Gabby responded quickly.

"Can you make a little time to help us?" Olivia asked eying her daughter carefully.

"Maybe… Emma and I are supposed to hang out and do some work."

"I'm sure Emma wouldn't mind helping, I could even text her and ask if she would mind helping just for an hour or two." Olivia offered pulling her cell phone from her pocket.

"NO." Gabby practically screamed. "I'll talk to her. I'm sure it's fine. I just don't know what time."

"Alright." Olivia agreed placing her cell phone on the table. "Just let us know what you and Emma decide." Alex gave Olivia a quizzical look as Gabby turned back to the TV. Olivia watched her daughter trying to figure out what made her snap like that. Then suddenly Olivia remembered the text message. Gabby was afraid that Emma was going to tell Olivia something that Gabby definitely didn't want her mothering knowing. But Olivia was dying to know what was up. However, as soon as the show ended Gabby decided she needed some alone time.

"I am going to shower and crawl in bed." Gabby said getting up.

"It's early still." Olivia protested.

"Well I'll probably write for a little before I sleep. Plus I have school tomorrow so extra sleep wouldn't hurt." Gabby said as she walked to her room and closed the door.

Olivia sighed and leaned into Alex's embrace.

"Sometimes I just don't understand her." Olivia whispered quietly.

"She's a fifteen year old girl babe. According to her, I'm sure no one understands her." Alex said wrapping her arms tightly around Olivia.

"It's not even that…." Olivia's voice trailed off. "Something has been going on lately and I don't know what. But I can't help her if she doesn't come to me."

"I'm sure everything's fine." Alex replied stroking Olivia's hair. "She's a teenager I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry about her baby. She is strong, and a lot like you."

"That's what I'm worried about! It has taken me so long to be able to talk about something when it's wrong. I normally would just let it build up until I explode. I am afraid something will happen if Gabby explodes."

Alex could hear the worry in Olivia's voice but she didn't know what to say to comfort her. Alex just held Olivia tightly in her arms and whispered "everything is going to be ok".

Gabby stood in the shower letting the hot water fall around her. Tears were falling fast and even from her eyes. She didn't know what had happened to bring herself to this point. Everything was going to well. Her mom was finally happy, she was doing well in school and life was seemingly perfect. So why did she feel like crap? Gabby was mad at herself for snapping at her mom and Alex. Neither of them had done anything to warrant that. She wanted to apologize to them but she didn't really feel like going out there again. Gabby knew that both her mom and Alex knew something was up and she didn't want to give them the ammunition to start talking to her about it. Gabby stood in the shower longer than needed and didn't get out until her body started to prune. Gabby dried off and walked back to her room, she could still hear the TV coming from the living room so she knew Alex was still here. Gabby slid into her pajamas and crawled in bed. She pulled out her journal and began writing.

_It's as if I am not in my body and more. I feel gross and ashamed, completely out of control. All I can do is throw up then go back to pretending that everything is ok. I know that this isn't going to fix anything and if I don't talk to someone soon it's going to get worse. But I don't know what's wrong with me._

Tears had begun to fall from Gabby's eyes just as she heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in" she said trying to steady her voice and placing her journal back in her nightstand's drawer. Olivia walked in and sat down next to her daughter.

"You alright babe?" Olivia said stroking her daughter's hair.

"I will be." Gabby replied quietly.

"You know that it doesn't matter what is bothering you. You can always come talk to me." Gabby looked sheepishly down at her blankets before her mother continued. "And if for some reason you don't wanna talk to me you are lucky enough to have a bunch of people who love and care about you that you can talk to."

"I know." Gabby replied sliding down in her bed and closing her eyes. "I'm gonna try to sleep now." Gabby curled up in a ball and closed her eyes, but Olivia didn't move, she just sat there stroking Gabby's hair. As soon as Gabby's breathing steadied and Olivia knew she was asleep, Olivia got up and went to leave. Just as Olivia went to turn out the light she heard her daughter's soft voice. "Tell Alex I am glad she makes you so happy and that she's moving in."

"I will. I love you baby girl."

"Love you too Mom."

**A/N if you like where this story is going please REVIEW! also let me know if there is anything you want to see more or less of! like I said, review for more :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N here is chapter 7! :) the characters that aren't mine are Dick Wolfs... *sighhh* as always review for more!**

After a few more glasses of celebratory wine Alex and Olivia decided it was time for bed. Olivia was not about to let Alex drive home after drinking so Alex got ready to spend the night at the Benson's. As Alex got ready for bed Olivia stood quietly in the doorway of Gabby's room watching her daughter sleep. Suddenly Olivia felt arms slide around her waist and pull her in close.

"She's so innocent when she sleeps. She still seems like my little girl." Olivia whispered.

"Just because she's a teenager dealing with teenage drama doesn't mean that she won't always be your little girl." Alex said as she guided Olivia to her room. The two women crawled into bed on their separate sides but it only took a few moments before they were blissfully intertwined with one another.

Gabby stirred awake at 3:26AM and groaned when she saw the time on her clock. She tossed and turned for almost a half hour before she decided to get up. When Gabby was a little girl and she couldn't sleep she would crawl into bed with her mom and snuggle in really close. Her mothers love and protection would coax Gabby to sleep almost instantaneously. But Gabby couldn't do that anymore. She was fifteen years old and did not need to crawl into bed with her mom to feel safe. But with everything going on in Gabby's life she wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and snuggle in close to her mom. Gabby pulled on a sweatshirt and walked into the hall way. Without really thinking about it she headed towards Olivia's room. She quietly opened the door but when she looked in she saw her mom cuddled up with Alex. Gabby heart sank a little as she closed the door and padded out to the living room. She made a cup of tea and curled up on the couch under a blanket. Moments later she heard a voice.

"Couldn't sleep?" Alex said sitting down next to Gabby.

"I didn't mean to wake you up."

"You didn't. I was having trouble sleeping too."

"Oh." Gabby replied as the room once again fell silent. After a few minutes Alex opened her mouth again.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." Gabby replied curling up into a smaller ball.

"Ok" Alex said wrapping herself in a blanket. "Can I ask you a question then?"

"Not promising an answer but sure."

"Why did you come into Liv's room before coming out here?"

"You noticed that?"

"I was already awake so yea."

Gabby was quiet for a second before replying. "When I was little and I couldn't sleep I would go into mom's room and crawl into bed with her. Sometimes she wouldn't even wake up. But no matter how old I was or how big I was getting I always seemed to fit perfectly with her. I would snuggle in really close and she would make me feel safe. Then just as I was about to drift back to sleep she would kiss my head and whisper 'love you baby girl'." Tears were running softly down Gabby's face as she spoke. "I don't know why but I felt like I needed that tonight."

Alex put a hand on Gabby's head and started gently stroking her hair. Alex felt Gabby stiffen ever so slightly under the touch but eventually she relaxed and even leaned in to Alex just a little.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Cuz I'm 15 years old and when things are hard I still want to be 5 and crawl in bed with my mom."

"I don't think you're crazy at all-"

"And I definitely don't think you're crazy" Olivia said as she appeared in the doorway. Gabby jumped a little not expecting another voice but as soon as Olivia joined Gabby and Alex on the couch Gabby moved to snuggle in with her mom.

"Baby girl, I need you to talk to me."

"I can't." Gabby said getting defensive.

"Why not?"

"Because you'll think I'm crazy and selfish then you'll be mad."

"Honey, you know I never have and never will think you are crazy or selfish. And I won't be mad. Well maybe if you tell me you robbed a bank or something, then maybe I'll be mad. But I am way more worried than mad right now."

"Ok." Gabby whispered softly. Alex began to get up to leave the two Benson girls alone to talk but as she was getting up Gabby reached her hand out to stop her. "Lex, you can stay if you want." Gabby whispered softly.

"No it's ok Gabs. You should talk to your mom. We can talk later if you want to ok?" Gabby nodded her head as Alex walked quietly back to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Talk to me baby" Olivia almost pleaded.

"ok." Gabby took a deep breath before beginning. "I love Alex so much and you know that. She has been like a second mother to me for years. But when things started getting super serious with you two I got a little jealous. I was always your number one girl, but now Alex is. I almost feel replaced."

Olivia tried to hold back a giggle. "Babe. The love I have for you and the love I have for Alex are so very different. And they are not mutually exclusive. The relationship that you and I have will never be replaced by Alex because it is so extremely different."

Gabby cut her mother off. "I know. That's not all of what's going on though." Suddenly Gabby got really quiet.

"Whatever it is baby tell me. I want to help you. I want to be there for you but I can't unless you let me."

Tears were rolling down Gabby's face and she inched away from her mother ever so slightly. "So, I've sorta been feeling really out of control lately and anxious. But I was embarrassed so I didn't want to talk about it with you or with Emma or Uncle Elliot or anyone so I just sorta kept it to myself. I couldn't hold it in any more. I would began crying hysterically for no reason and I couldn't keep my emotions in check. But then I realized how I could make myself feel better." Gabby paused before whispering, "I started throwing up." Olivia couldn't help the small gasped that escaped from her throat, when Gabby heard it she immediately began sobbing and ran to her room. "I knew you would be mad!" Gabby almost yelled as she ran into her room slamming the door.

As Olivia ran to Gabby's room she was stopped by the sound of muffled crying coming from her own room. Alex was sitting on the bed, with tears streaming down her face. As Olivia walked in she realized that Alex had heard the entire conversation. Alex looked at her and whispered, "She's me. I did the same thing in high school."

Olivia was trapped between the two most important girls in her life both with big secrets pouring out of their mouths and Liv had no idea what to do.

**A/N you're reviews are extremely helpful and really motivate me to write more! so please please please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N as always I only own my own characters... I have a really good idea of where I am going with this story but please keep reviewing! the motivate me to write more :)**

Olivia stepped into her room, "Lexi." She whispered softly. "I love you so much but right now I need to talk to Gabby."

"I know baby. She needs you way more than I do right now. Please take care of her. I love you." as Alex finished speaking Olivia ran to Gabby's room and opened the door without knocking. Gabby was sitting in the middle of her queen size bed, curled in a ball sobbing.

"Go away." She said through closed teeth. Olivia didn't listen she sat down next to Gabby and tried to pull her in. "I said go away!" Gabby said as she pulled away from Olivia and slid as far away from her as possible.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not now. Not ever."

"please." Gabby begged in between sobs. "just go."

"No." Olivia said as she pulled Gabby back to her. Gabby resisted, not wanting to be anywhere near her mother.

"Gabriella." Olivia said softly. "I am not mad, or angry or upset. Just worried."

"Yea right." Gabby snapped softly as she continued to try to move away.

"Please" Olivia continued to beg. "Just talk to me."

Suddenly she felt Gabby begin to shake and cry harder, Gabby was no longer resisting Olivia and she leaned into her mother sobbing hysterically. Olivia let Gabby sit there and cry until her shakes slowed down and her violent sobs turn in to soft whimpers.

"Emma found me in the bathroom the other day." Gabby began to explain. "She had heard me throwing up. We got into a big fight about it. She told me I had an eating disorder and needed help. I don't have an eating disorder. I don't do it to make me skinny. I do it for control. I tried talking to her about it. We just ended up yelling at each other. She stopped by yesterday after school and pretended everything was ok but then she texted me and told me that if I didn't tell you soon she was going to tell a teacher, or you." Gabby was crying again. "But I'm ok. Really." Gabby sounded as if she were trying to convince herself that she was ok and Olivia wasn't buying it.

"Can I ask you a question?" Olivia asked as she rubbed small circles on Gabby's back. Olivia took Gabby's shrug as an ok. "How long as this been going on?"

Gaby didn't answer immediately. She just sat there in silence. "A few months…. But I don't do it every day, just sometimes when I need to regain control." Gabby said quietly as she began to cry again.

"Why didn't you come talk to me babe?"

"Because I was afraid you'd be mad and you'd hate me. That you'd think I was crazy and you'd send me off to some inpatient crazy house." Gabby was sobbing again.

"Baby. I could never hate you. And I would never send you off somewhere! Why would you even think that?"

"because," Gabby whispered. "I was afraid you would see me as a burden."

"Gabriella Rose Benson. You listen and you listen good. I have never once seen you as a burden and I never will. I don't care what you do or why you do it. You will never ever be a burden to me." Gabby was crying again and Olivia was holding her close and fighting back her own tears.

"I'm sorry." Gabby said sleepily as she snuggled in to Olivia. "I am sorry for everything."

"Shhhhh. Its ok baby. Its ok." Olivia said as Gabby drifted back to sleep. Olivia sat there holding Gabby close trying to stop her own tears when Alex appeared in the doorway.

"How is she?" Alex asked as she approached the bed.

"Honestly," Olivia sighed, "I don't know."

"She'll be ok. Trust me." Alex said kissing Olivia gently.

"Alex." Gabby mumbled in her sleep. "I need to talk to you."

"Tomorrow sweetheart. Get some sleep." Alex replied sweetly.

"Ok." Gabby said softly as she drifted back to sleep. "Lex. Stay with me and mom ok?"

"Always and forever." Alex replied as she crawled into bed with Gabby and Olivia. The three of them drifted into a deep sleep each with their own thoughts racing in different directions.

Olivia was the first to wake up in the morning. She wiggled her way out of Gabby's tight hold care not to wake the sleeping teenager. She walked into the kitchen and put over a pot of coffee before picking up her phone and hitting speed dial 3.

"Stabler." The voice on the other end answered.

"El, I'm gonna be late today."

"Liv. Are you ok? You sound like crap."

"Just a long night. Tell captain I'll be in just a little late ok."

"Alright."

"Thanks." Olivia said as she hung up the phone. Olivia poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table going over the previous night's events in her head. Gabby stirred awake and slipped out of her bedroom leaving Alex alone to continue sleeping.

"Morning." Gabby said sitting across from her mom at the table.

"How are you feeling this morning babe?"

Gabby just shrugged in response.

"Here's what I'm thinking we're gonna do." As Olivia spoke the words she could see Gabby physically tense up but Olivia continued to speak. "You're gonna go to school and after school I am going to make an appointment with Elizabeth Price. She's a psychologist who specializes in working with adolescents. Ok?"

Gabby stared at the table and nodded. "Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly.

"No sweetheart. Not at all. Just worried. Now go get ready for school ok?"

Gabby nodded and got up. As she began walking back to her room her mother stopped her and pulled her in to a tight loving embrace. "I love you." Olivia whispered into her daughter's hair as she placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Love you too." Gabby said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

As soon as Olivia heard the water running she went into Gabby's room to see Alex.

"How she doing this morning?" Alex asked sitting up.

"To early to tell. But I'm worried about her."

"You're allowed to be. But she is going to be ok."

"I hope so." Olivia said as tears once again began to run down her cheeks.

**A/N please please please review for more :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N the characters that aren't mine belong to Dick Wolf! as always, please please please review for more!**

As Gabby emerged from the bathroom she was pleased to find that Alex and her mom were no longer in her room. Gabby pulled out her uniform as slipped into it without thinking, she was merely going through the motions. Once she was dressed she grabbed her stuff and walked out to the kitchen. She could hear her mom and Alex getting ready for their days in the other room so she took advantage of being alone and snuck a piece of chocolate.

"Busted." A voice called from behind Gabby. Gabby swallowed and spun around to see Alex smiling at her. Gabby gave a small shy smile. "I won't tell." Alex said walking over to the counter and grabbing a banana. It was awkwardly quiet between the two for a few moments before Alex spoke again. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Gabby stared at her feet, "I don't really wanna talk about it ok?"

Before Alex had time to answer Olivia appeared. "Alright kiddo. Let's get going so you're not late for school. I was able to get you an appointment with Elizabeth Price at 4 today."

Gabby nodded, picked up her bag and headed to the door.

"I'll walk out with you guys. I'm sure I have a ton of work to do today." Alex said sighing as she slipped into her heels. The three women walked quietly into the parking garage. Olivia and Gabby said their goodbyes to Alex as they got into Olivia's car. The car ride to school was quiet except for the radio which was so soft you could barely hear it. When the car stopped in front of the school Olivia turned to her daughter and said, "I'm gonna try and get out early today so I can pick you up and take you to your appointment at 4 ok?"

"Ok." Gabby mumbled as she grabbed her bag and opened the door.

"Have a good day. Love you."

Gabby smiled weakly at her mom and hurried inside before she was late to her first class.

Olivia walked into the squad room and plopped down at her desk.

"You look like hell." Elliot said handing Olivia a cup of coffee.

Olivia just glared at him, "shut up."

"What happened?" Elliot asked as he sat down at his desk.

"I didn't sleep much." Olivia said as she took a long sip of her coffee.

"You and Alex have fun last night?" He has as he dramatically winked at her.

Olivia threw a pencil at him. "Actually, no. I spent the night up with Gabby."

"What is she ok?" Elliot said as a panic rose in his voice. Gabby was like a fifth child to Elliot and he loved her very much.

"She'll be fine." Olivia said yawning. "Lets not talk about it ok?"

"Alright." Elliot said as he opened up a file and began to do paper work.

Olivia just sat there staring at her work. She couldn't find the energy to do it when all she kept thinking about was Gabby.

"Benson. Stabler." Captain Cragen barked. "There is a rape homicide in Riverside Park." Without waiting for further instructions Elliot and Olivia grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

When lunch finally rolled around Gabby was more than ready for a break.

Emma came up behind her. "Come on." She directed as she lead them out to the courtyard where they sat down in the grass and pulled out their lunches. Gabby was being oddly quiet. "What happened?" Emma asked. "You sorta look like hell… and I mean that out of love of course."

Gabby glared at her best friend. "Thanks to you, I told my mom last night." Emma nearly choked on her sandwich as Gabby continued. "It was pretty bad."

"Shit. I'm sorry Gabs. I was just worried about you and I knew that if I didn't threaten you, you would never say anything and I didn't want it to get any worse. I'm sorry." Emma was rambling so Gabby cut her off.

"It's fine. I needed to tell her. She's not mad or anything, I don't think. She is making me see some shrink after school that specializes in dealing with teens though. So I am just super excited about that…. Not." Gabby said trying to get a smile out of her now concerned best friend.

"That's good though. You need someone who can help you." The two sat and ate their lunches for a few minutes before Emma spoke up again. "Serious stuff aside, how did it go with Alex last night?" Emma asked excitedly.

"It was fine. She said yes and is moving in. Oh by the way; we have to help them on Saturday ok?"

"ahh!" Emma shrieked excitedly. "Ok! Gabby! I'm so excited for you and Liv!"

Gabby just smiled. "Yea I guess I am too." A few seconds later the bell rang and the two girls ran off to their respective classrooms.

As Gabby sat down her phone vibrated in her pocket. She had a text from mom. _Caught a huge case. Will still take you to your apt. but will prob go back to work after. __ sorry._ Gabby responded quickly. _That's fine. Do you think I can have dinner with Alex and maybe talk to her?_ Gabby waited a few moments before her phone went off again. _Good idea. She's worried about you. She loves you very much._ Gabby smiled as she remembered how truly lucky she is.

Alex had been very busy all day and was finally enjoying a few minutes of quiet in her office. She kept thinking about Gabby. She really wanted to talk to her about everything that had happened the previous night. Her relationship with Gabby has always been a little different….. Olivia and Alex had been friends for years; therefore Alex had basically watched Gabby grow up. The two of them were very close and Alex knew that Gabby felt comfortable around her. However, when Alex and Olivia started officially dating Gabby closed Alex off. Alex knew she was doing it to protect herself but she just wish Gabby would trust her. But last night, when Gabby had asked Alex to stay with her, she knew things were going to get better. Alex's phone buzzed and she was so distracted that she didn't even look at the caller ID before answering it. "Alexandra Cabot."

"Hey." The voice on the other end said quietly. "It's Gabby."

"Hey Gabs. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yea I just went to the bathroom really quickly and I wanted to call you and ask you a question."

"What's up?"

"Mom texted me and told me they caught a big case and that after my appointment this afternoon she was going to have to go back to work. So I was wondering if maybe we could have dinner tonight."

"That is a great idea. I've been craving Chinese food, how about we order in?"

"Sounds good to me. I should go back to class but I'll text you when I'm home later ok?"

"Ok. Have a good rest of the day." Alex replied as they hung up. Alex knew that tonight would be the perfect change to strengthen her relationship with Gabby, but she knew she had to do it carefully.

**A/N I am really enjoying writing this but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review for more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hello lovely readers! sorry it has taken so long to update! hopefully you haven't forgotten about this story! please review for more :)**

Gabby paced back and forth outside of the school waiting for her mom to pick her up. Emma came up behind her. "You're even making me nervous." Emma said giggling softly.

"Sorry. I can't sit still." Gabby said without looking away from the school's driveway.

"You do realize that you're actually wearing a path in the grass." Emma said pointing down at the clear line that Gabby had been pacing back and forth for the past seven minutes.

Gabby couldn't help but laugh as she gracefully admitted defeat and sat down on the lawn. She closed her eyes and let the warm sun fall on her face but even with her eyes closed she could feel her best friend staring at her. "What?" Gabby asked turning to Emma.

"You confuse me."

"I confuse you?"

"Yes. You're my best friend and have been for the longest time. I am supposed to understand everything you do but you still find ways to confuse me."

"Now I'm confused…." Gabby admitted smiling.

"See! You are getting ready to go talk to someone you don't know about something you don't like talking about and you're sitting here smiling!"

Gabby quickly formed a straight face and looked at Emma. "Is this better?" Gabby asked in a monotone.

Emma laughed. "Nope. Not any better."

"Good because I'd hate to be like that." Gabby said as a smile slid back across her face. It was quiet for a second before she continued. "To answer your question, if I sit here and freak out it won't do either of us any good. I don't have a choice about this appointment. I don't want to go but I don't have a choice so I'm dealing." Gabby explained as Olivia pulled into the school's driveway. As Gabby got up to leave Emma stood up along side her and gave her a tight hug.

"Good luck Gabs."

"Thanks." Gabby replied as she was released from the hug and walked over to her mom's car. Gabby slid into the front seat and closed the door.

"Hey babe." Olivia said as she put the car in drive and headed towards the doctor. Gabby didn't answer. She just stared haphazardly out of the window. Olivia could tell that her daughter was nervous so she just let her sit there quietly. When they finally parked in the garage next to the office building Gabby didn't move.

"Come on Gab," Olivia prompted softly.

"Do I have to?" Gabby practically whined.

"Yes. It won't be that bad."

"You don't know that." Gabby whispered quietly as she got out of the car. The two women silently rode the elevator up to the 5th floor and entered the waiting room for Dr. Price's office. It was small and cozy, soft chairs and lots of magazines. Gabby sat in a chair and began to play with the hem of her skirt. Finally the door opened and a middle age women with dark hair and bright eye's opened the door.

"Gabriella?" Dr. Price asked looking towards Gabby.

Gabby stood up. "Gabby." She corrected softly.

"My apologizes. Gabby I am Dr. Price. How about we go in and talk for a while then mom can join us at the end?"

Gabby nodded and Olivia gave her daughters hand a slight squeeze as she headed in to the office behind the doctor. Olivia waited anxiously in the waiting room for what felt like forever, but in reality was only 45 minutes. When Dr. Price finally opened the door and asked Olivia to come in she was relieved.

Gabby was sitting in quietly in a chair, her face was tear stained and her hands were shaking slightly. Olivia wanted nothing more than to go over and hold her daughter as if she were still a little girl.

"Gabby and I had a very nice talk today." Dr. Price began. "Gabby, would you like to tell your mom what we talked about."

Gabby shrugged. "A bunch of stuff I guess."

"Anything specific you want to talk about with both of us?" Dr. Price offered. Gabby shrugged her shoulders before Dr. Price continued talking. "After speaking with Gabby I don't think she is at any serious risk. She does not make herself throw up because she is uncomfortable with her body; it is a side effect of her anxiety. Gabby is a very bright and talented young women and with a little help I am sure she will have everything back under control." Dr. Price looked from Olivia to Gabby before continuing. "How would you feel about coming back once a week?" Dr. Price asked Gabby.

"Ok" Gabby whispered softly.

"That's great." Dr. Price responded. "Now if you don't mind I would like to talk to your mom for a few moments. Would you mind waiting for her in the waiting room." As Dr. Price asked the question Gabby practically jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room.

About five minutes later Olivia and Dr. Price walked out of the room chatting quietly. Dr. Price extended a hand to Gabby. "It was nice to meet you Gabby. I will see you next week."

"You too," Gabby tried to respond as sweetly as possible. Olivia and Gabby headed back to the car and when they finally got in Olivia could hear Gabby let out a huge sigh of relief.

"How you doing babe?"

"Fine."

"Do you think it was helpful today?"

"Sure."

"Did you like her?"

"I guess."

"You going to give me longer than one word answers?" Olivia asked teasingly.

"Sorry." Gabby replied leaning back into her seat. It was quiet for a few minutes before Gabby spoke again. "Do you really have to go back to the station now?"

Olivia eyed her daughter as carefully as she could out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry, but yea." Olivia saw Gabby's face drop so she spoke up again quickly. "I thought you had made plans with Alex?"

"I did. But she's not you." Gabby said softly.

Olivia wanted to pull over her car right then and wrap Gabby up in the biggest hug she could and comfort her until Gabby was ok again. But Olivia knew this wasn't possible.

"I know she's not baby. But it will be good for you two to spend some time together tonight. And when I get home we can kick her out so we can spend some time together ok?"

"That means you plan on coming home tonight. And if Cragen is making you come in at night you can't promise me for sure that you'll be home at a reasonable hour."

Olivia sighed; she knew that Gabby was right. "You're right." Olivia admitted softly. "I will try my hardest to make it home early so I can be with you ok?"

They pulled up outside of the apartment building. "Ok." Gabby said as she gathered her things.

Olivia leaned over and gave Gabby's head a soft kiss. "I love you sweetheart. I will see you later ok?" Gabby nodded as she got out of the car.

"Oh Gabs," Olivia said right before Gabby closed the door. "I am so proud of you and I love you, don't ever forget that." Gabby smiled and turned to walk into their building. As Olivia watched her daughter go inside she couldn't help but wonder when her little girl had turned into a young woman.

**A/N next chapter will be Gabby/Alex its gonna be good! please review for more! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I decided to split the Alex/Gabby chapter up into two different parts! enjoy!**

Gabby sat in the living room doing her homework while old episodes of the TV show _Friends _played in the background. Her phone buzzed and she answered it without thinking twice.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Alex. Do you still want Chinese food for dinner or should I get something else."

"Whatever you want is fine, I'm not very hungry."

"I don't care if you're not hungry. What do you want for dinner? Chinese food, pizza or something else?"

"What ever you want is really fine. I'll eat whatever."

"Alright." Alex said sighing. "I am just leaving the office I am going to run home and change and pick up dinner. I'll be over in a half hour, forty five minutes tops."

"kbye." Gabby said hanging up the phone and going back to her homework. The next thirty seven minutes went by quickly and before Gabby realized it she heard a key slide into the lock. At first she got excited thinking her mom had gotten off super early, then she remember Alex had a key to the apartment so Gabby just sat there finishing up her homework.

"Hello!" Alex called walking in the door.

"In the living room," Gabby replied. She could hear Alex put dinner in the kitchen before joining her in the living room.

"Wow they sure give you a lot of homework." Alex said pointing at the large stacks of books and papers in front of Gabby.

"I guess," Gabby said. "But you got here just as I finished so it's ok." She said closing her notebook and adding it to the pile in front of her. Gabby looked sheepishly at Alex standing above her and smiled.

"You want to eat now?" Alex offered.

"I'm not really hungry yet…" Gabby said her voice trailing off.

Alex sat down on the other end of the couch but turned her body so she faced Gabby. "Can we talk then?"

"I have a feeling I don't have much of a choice." Gabby said giggling nervously.

"Of course you do sweetheart. If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to."

They sat quietly for a few minutes and Gabby anxiously twirled a piece of her hair around her finger. Finally Gabby opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry I have pushed you away." Gabby began without making eye contact with the blond who was eying her carefully. "We have always been pretty close. You've always been there for me and have taken care of me when mom was busy. When I was younger I knew if mom wasn't around I had Uncle Elliot and you to count on to be there for me." Gabby got really quiet again before continuing. "When I realized what a serious role you were playing in my life and in mom's life I got scared and pushed you away. I thought you were going to leave me and mom and I didn't want to get hurt." Tears had begun to roll down Gabby's face.

"Gabby." Alex whispered softly, trying to hide the shake in her voice. "I have told you a hundred times and I will tell you a million more. I love you and Olivia more than life it's self I will never do anything you or her and I will never ever leave you." Alex took a deep breath. "Can I tell you a story?" Gabby nodded her head. "When I first met you, you were 5 years old. You asked me if I was a friend of your mommy's, I said yes. You looked at me very closely; you crossed your arms and asked me if my name was Alex. I told you it was. And with your little brown eyes you surveyed me up and down at least ten times before talking again. You said, 'mommy said she had a new friend named Alex and she was really pretty. I think she's right but my mommy is prettier.' I told you that I agreed with you and you said; 'ok, you and mommy are both pretty so you can be pretty together. Are you going to be friends with us forever?" Alex smiled at the memory and Gabby laughed quietly. "Do you remember what I said to you?" Alex asked Gabby.

Gabby shook her head and Alex continued. "I said; 'I'd like to be you and your mommy's friend forever' you didn't even reply to my comment you just took my hand in yours and dragged me across the room to your mom where you declared loudly enough for the whole precinct to hear that 'mommy you're right Alex is very pretty and she said that she was going to be friends with us forever, and forever is a really long time'. I don't know why I remember that so clearly but I do and I want you to know something, I told you then and I will tell you the same thing now, ten years later. I am going to be around forever. And no matter how many times you second guess it, you'll be wrong. Cuz I'm sorry babe, but you and Liv are stuck with me."

Gabby smiled as tears rolled down her face. She slide over to Alex's side of the couch and embraced her in a tight hug. Gabby and Alex hugged for a moment before Alex remembered what was in her purse. "I have something for you." Alex said as she got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen. She came back a moment later and handed Gabby a small box.

"What's this for?" Gabby asked holding the box in her hands.

"Just open it." Alex said eagerly.

Gabby opened the box slowly and took out the silver bracelet and studied it carefully. It had the word 'forever' engraved in cursive on one side and the date of the day Gabby and Alex first met, ten years ago on the other. Gabby let out a small gasp. "It's beautiful." Gabby said holding the bracelet delicately.

"I knew you were having a hard time with all the changes and I knew you were starting to second guess everything so I just wanted to tell you that story and give you a reminder that you can have with you every day."

"I love it." Gabby said hugging Alex tightly.

"I'm glad." Alex said smiling. "Now how about we eat some dinner ok?"

Gabby nodded and followed Alex into the kitchen. Alex knew that there was more that Gabby and her had to talk about but she decided it was better that they took a break from serious conversation and had something to eat first.

**A/N please please please review for more! your reviews motivate me to write more :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N sorry it took so long for this update! if you review more I promise to update again soon :)**

As Alex and Gabby sat at the kitchen table eating their Chinese food there was a soft knock on the door. Alex raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at Gabby. Gabby just shrugged as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and walked to the front door. She looked threw the peep hole and saw Emma standing there anxiously.

"Hey." Gabby said opening the door. "Now isn't really a great-" but Gabby was cut off by Emma pushing past her and into the apartment.

"You have been ignoring my phone calls all afternoon and after your meeting I was worried about you. You can just ignore your best friend." Emma declared dramatically as she made her self at home in the living room. The fact that Emma felt at home in the Benson's apartment never bothered Gabby. Emma and Gabby had been friends for years and Emma often saw Olivia as a second mom, but right now she was dealing with a lot of stuff and she just didn't want to have to explain herself to Emma and Alex.

"Gabby" Alex called from the other room. "Who's here?"

Emma hopped off the couch instantly and looked timidly at the door as Alex appeared. "Oh." Emma said shyly. "Hi Ms. Cabot."

"Hi Emma." Alex said politely, looking at Gabby for some discreet signal of what to do.

Gabby gave Emma a pleading stare. "I, uhmmmm, I…." Emma stuttered, finally realizing that she was interrupting something. "I just stopped by to say hi. I'm leaving now. I'll call you later Gabs." Emma gave Gabby a quick one armed hug as she headed back towards the front door. "Bye Gabby, bye Ms. Cabot." Emma called closing the front door behind her.

Gabby locked the front door and returned to the kitchen table to find Alex already sitting back down waiting for her.

"Sorry about that." Gabby mumbled eating a piece of sweet and sour chicken off her plate.

"It's fine! She was worried about you. I understand." Alex said smiling. Gabby was quiet and didn't look up from her plate as Alex continued. "I was worried about you too."

Gabby felt her stomach tighten at the simple words Alex had just spoken. "Can we not talk about this now?" Gabby pleaded.

"Of course." Alex replied simply staring at Gabby who was now just moving her food around her plate. The two women sat in silence for a few minutes. Alex noticed that tears had begun to form in Gabby's eyes but she choose not to say anything.

After a few painfully silent minutes Gabby suddenly shot up. "Excuse me" she said her voice shaking as she ran to the bathroom. Gabby hastily closed the door and slid down the bathtub sitting in a ball. She pulled her legs up to her chest and let the tears fall fast and furious. She had no idea what set her off but she knew she wasn't feeling like herself. Her breathing became more rapid and shallow; suddenly Gabby was feeling extremely warm. She let her neck rest on the cool porcelain of the bathtub, a desperate yet failed attempt to cool herself off. She had been sitting in the bathroom for at least five minutes and she wasn't feeling any better. Her head had begun to spin and Gabby was now shaking violently. Her breaths had become few and far between and she was starting to feel panicky. Without actually registering it Gabby heard a soft knock on the bathroom door and she attempted to answer but all that came out was a squeaking yelp. This noise frightened Alex so she opened the door slowly to avoid startling Gabby.

Alex's eyes went wide on her head as she saw Gabby's face. It was white as a ghost; there was sweat beginning to bead up on her forehead. Alex dropped down to the floor and pulled Gabby in close. Gabby was shaking violently, crying and having a difficult time breathing. Seeing Gabby like this scared Alex like no other. "Shh." Alex whispered to Gabby. "Breath. Gabby I need you to take deep breaths for me….. Gabby please." Alex begged. Gabby breathing wasn't getting better and Alex could feel Gabby squeeze her eyes shut and lean into Alex. Alex held Gabby whispering encouraging words and reminders to breath.

Gabby's breathing began to level out and the shaking had settled since Alex had begun holding her. There were still tears running down Gabby's cheeks as she leaned back into Alex's chest trying to relax. "shhhh." Alex whispered. "It's alright. Gabby you're ok. I'm here. Shhhhh."

After a few silent minutes Gabby spoke again. "I'm sorry." She stammered. "My-my panic attacks normally aren't that bad. I'm really sorry."

"Shhh" Alex said holding her close. "It's ok. I understand ok. We don't need to talk about this now. I just need you to breathe ok?" Alex felt Gabby nod beneath her. They sat in the bathroom until Gabby's breathing finally was back to normal. Alex looked down at Gabby and softly suggested, "Can we go to the couch?" Once again Alex felt Gabby nod beneath her. Alex stood up and offered her hand to Gabby. Gabby slowly stood up, trying to regain her balance. Alex led her to the couch, "I'm gonna make us some tea ok?"

"uh-huh" Gabby said curling up underneath her favorite blanket. Gabby closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. She hated having panic attacks they were scary and overwhelming, and this had been one of the worse ones she had ever had.

After five minutes Alex returned with two steaming cups of chamomile and honey tea. She handed one to Gabby as she sat down on the couch beside the teenager. Gabby held the cup close to her face and took a breath of steam.

"Sorry you had to see that." Gabby offered quietly.

"Gabs, its fine. I knew something was wrong when you left the table so abruptly. I had to make sure you were ok."

They were quiet for a few more minutes before Gabby spoke up again.

"They normally aren't like that. I can normally manage, but-" Gabby sighed as her voice trailed off.

Alex understood that panic attacks were hard to explain to someone who had never had one so she prompted Gabby by saying, "I understand, I have an anxiety disorder and I used to have really bad panic attacks."

Gabby looked at Alex in shock, "really?" she asked softly.

"Would I lie to you?" Alex asked smiling.

Gabby shook her head, "well I am glad you came in when you did, my breathing was getting worse and I was really scared."

"I know." Alex said taking a sip of her tea. "I am glad I was able to help you."

The silence came back and Gabby felt obliged to say something. "so…..uhm…. about last night…." but Gabby stopped talking.

"Sweetheart, you've had a pretty rough afternoon we don't need to talk about it now ok?"

Gabby nodded but began to speak anyways, "I don't really want to talk about it but I feel like you deserve at least the thirty second story ok?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable talking about I am here to listen." Alex replied.

Suddenly Gabby's words were spilling out. "Basically, I have a bad habit of throwing up when I get super anxious or nervous. Sometimes I make myself throw up sometimes it just happens. It's not like an eating disorder or anything because I don't do it to get skinny but I still do it and it's not ok…" Gabby's voice began trailing off as she finished her sentence, and she avoided all eye contact with Alex by staring deeply into her now empty cup of tea.

"Gabby," Alex said her voice shaking slightly. "I understand. I really do."

Gabby didn't respond she didn't even look up, "no you don't," she whispered softly.

"I do. I swear." Alex began fumbling for her words. She wasn't sure if now was an appropriate time to say something but Alex needed Gabby to know that she did truly understand. "I'm going to tell you something ok, just so you fully understand how much I can empathize with you ok?" Gabby nodded and Alex continued. "When I was in high school I went through the same thing you did. The exact same thing."

Gabby slowly turned her gaze to Alex. "You used to force yourself to throw up?" Gabby said her voice laced with fear and shock.

"Yes." Alex replied simply.

**A/N please please please review if you want more!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N sorry it took so long to update! Hope there are still readers out there! please review if you want more!**

_Gabby slowly turned her gaze to Alex. "You used to force yourself to throw up?" Gabby said her voice laced with fear and shock._

"_Yes." Alex replied simply._

Gabby looked at Alex in shock, she didn't know what to say.

"I just need you to know that I understand. When you are feeling better and you're ready to talk, I'm here. And when you think no one else in the world will understand what you are feeling remember that I will." As Alex finished talking Gabby began to cry again. Alex held the teenager close and let her cry. Gabby began to move away from Alex, she opened her mouth to say something but Alex cut her off.

"How about this, you go shower and relax. We will be done talking about serious stuff for the rest of the night. I'll call Liv and when you get out of the shower I'll know what's going on."

Gabby nodded as she walked towards the bathroom, "thanks Lex" she said as she closed her door. Gabby got in the shower and let the steam and hot water relax her. She washed off all the crap from the days before and just relaxed.

As Alex was about to pick up her phone to call Olivia the house phone rang. Alex took a few seconds to internally debate whether she should answer it or not then picked up the phone.

"Benson residence."

"Well I'll be damned." The voice on the other end said with a deep Texas drawl.

"Abbie?" Alex said cautiously.

"Well do you know any other sexy Texans? And what the hell are you doing answer the Benson's phone?"

Alex was just about to answer when Abbie cut in again. "So I take it you and Olivia stopped dancing like blind fools and started sleeping together?"

"Carmichael!" Alex gasped.

"What?" Abbie asked innocently.

"Don't act all innocent I know you know, we've been together almost a year! And even though we only talk sometimes I know you talk to Olivia and Gabby on a regular basis so shut it."

"Calm it down cowgirl. I wasn't trying to push any buttons. I just wanted to talk to my favorite teenager. Can you put my girl on the phone?"

"Last I checked she was in the shower, but I'll go see if she's out." Alex took the phone with her as she walked to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Gabby, Abbie is on the phone she wants to talk to you."

Gabby quickly opened the bathroom door, "tell her I will call her back in 5 and not to get bored waiting in the mean time." She said as she raced to her room and closed the door to get dressed.

Alex held the phone back to her ear, "Gabby said-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Abbie cut in. "I heard her. Damn that girl knows me well."

"Hope you haven't corrupted her too badly yet….." Alex said giggling softly.

"As long as you and her mother aren't bumping ugly's too loudly with her in the house I think we're good."

"Oh great…. I am going to call Olivia, I'm sure Gabby will be calling you in a few minutes, bye Carmichael."

"Enjoy your night Ms. Cabot, but not to much if you know what I mean." There was a soft giggle then the click of the phone being hung up.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Gabby slid into her pajama's and plopped down on her bed, adjusting her pillows so she was sitting up against the head board. She grabbed her phone and hit speed dial number 4.

"Hey there sweetheart," Abbie happily proclaimed answering the phone.

"Well wouldn't you have been embarrassed if it wasn't actually me!" Gabby said giggling.

"Honey, trust me I've been way more embarrassed before"

"I'm sure you have…." Gabby cut in.

"How've you been you crazy teenager? It's been forever."

"Abs, it's been a week."

"Well last time I called your house Alexandra Cabot was not answering the phone."

"Oh. Well…. Yea, about that. Mom didn't tell you?"

"Of course she did but I thought that wasn't until Saturday? How you feelin' about it?"

"I like Alex."

"That wasn't the question missy."

"I have decided how I feel yet mkay?"

"Well if the two of them are getting to loud and busy at night you tell your momma that you're moving to DC to be with me."

"EWWWW" Gabby practically shrieked. "Please don't put that image in my head!"

Abbie laughed. "Sorry! Anyways….. I talked to Liv earlier…. She said things have been pretty exciting in your life lately, but that you would want to tell me about them. So what's up?"

"Uhmm. It's nothing exciting. It's actually nothing I even wanna talk about over the phone ok?"

"Gabriella." Abbie said sternly. "Are you alright?"

Gabby sighed, "been better but I'm fine ok?"

"Well that sounds like a load of donkey shit to me. Clear your schedule Friday night."

"What?" Gabby was now sufficiently confused.

"I was thinking about coming up to New York this weekend anyways and it sounds like you need a little southern lovin' from your favorite Auntie. So Friday night we're having a date."

"you really don't have to come all the way up here for me. I'll be fine. Promise."

"I don't believe you. and besides I need an excuse to see my girls. Plus I have a feeling Alex has a lot of stuff to move so an extra pair of hands wont hurt."

"Well maybe you should check with mom ok?"

"I told her earlier there was a chance I was coming and she seemed fine with it."

"Ok."

"Good so Friday night baby. Me and you, no Liv and no Alex."

"That sounds perfect."

"Well good. now you sound tired. Try to sleep ok? Love you kiddo."

"Love you too Abs. see you Friday!"

And with that Gabby hung up the phone and sank deeper into her pillows.

Gabby must have dozed off, because the next thing she realized she felt someone pulling the covers over her and giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Mom?" Gabby whispered.

"Shhhh baby. Go back to sleep" Olivia whispered gently.

"We were supposed to spend time together" Gabby protested barely cohesively.

"Tomorrow. Good night, love you."

Gabby mumbled something inaudible as Olivia turned off the lights and headed to the living room.

**A/N I promise to update again soon! please please please review for more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I am still working on this story but I started a new story called Strength I would love ya'll forever if you'd read and review both stories!**

Gabby slept peacefully until about 4am when she tossed and turned until she couldn't take it anymore. She quietly climbed out of bed and tip toed down the hallway to her mothers room. She opened the door slowly and was pleased to find that her mom was alone in the bed. Gabby walked up to the side of the bed that Olivia wasn't occupying and climbed it.

"C'mere Gab" Olivia mumbled lifting her arm. Gabby slid comfortably into her mother's side and fell back asleep.

The alarm blaring at 7am did not make either of the Benson women happy. Gabby rolled away from her mom and buried her head under the pillows, mumbling something that Olivia couldn't understand in the process. Olivia turned off the alarm and got out of bed and padded into the bathroom. When she returned a few minutes later she wasn't surprised to see that Gabby had not moved from her position under the pillows.

Olivia perched on the side of the bed near Gabby and whispered softly, "if you don't get your butt out of bed I will tickle you."

Gabby emerged her head and opened one eye. "You wouldn't dare."

"You wanna bet?" Olivia tested.

"Not really". Gabby muttered sitting up. Gabby stretched and tried to gather the energy she needed to actually get out of her mother's super comfy bed. "ughhh do I have to get up?" Gabby fake whined.

"Sorry babe. You have school I have work. C'est la vie."

Gabby groaned and dragged herself back to her bedroom to get ready for school. Gabby got ready for school in ten minutes and wandered out to the kitchen. She grabbed a banana and sat down at the table.

"You know," Gabby began taking a bite of the banana. "That may have been the last time I can do that?"

"What? Get ready for school that quickly?" Olivia said smiling as she sat down across from Gabby with a steaming cup of coffee.

"No, crawl into bed with you…" Gabby said her voice trailing slightly off.

"Well you are fifteen years old." Olivia pointed out in a joking matter. Gabby just stared at the table. Olivia realized that she had hurt her daughter by saying that so she quickly back peddled. "But I guess that just means that if you need to cuddle to sleep I will have to come to you. Or you could just join me and Alex."

"I hope you were kidding about the Alex part…."

"Only a little. But if you needed to be with us I know she would understand."

"Do you know any other fifteen year olds who still crawl into bed with their mother when they can't sleep?"

"Well you hang out with more fifteen years old than I do…."

"I don't know any." Gabby said now feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Well do you know any other fifteen year olds who have the kind of relationship that we do?" Olivia offered trying to comfort Gabby. Gabby just shrugged in response. "Alex or no Alex, Gabs, you come first."

"I know." Gabby admitted. "It'll just be different I guess."

"Of course some things will be different, but for the most part it'll be the same. I talked to Alex last night when I got home I told her that at least one night a week I need time to just be with you. And she totally understands. She wants to be more apart of our family then she already is. But she respects that you still need your mother and I still need you. Gabriella, you need to know that Alex loves you and she totally understands our relationship but you need to make some effort ok?"

Gabby nodded in response. "I love Alex. You know that, I just hate the fact that I have to share you more now than I already do."

"I know baby. But things will be ok. I promise." Olivia said smiling as she walked to the other side of the table to elope Gabby in a huge hug.

"I love you momma." Gabby whispered into the hug. As the broke apart Gabby added, "Speaking of family…."

"I take it you spoke to Abbie too?" Olivia said grabbing her coat and handing Gabby her bag.

"Yea she called me last night. You shouldn't have said anything to her." Gabby said slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"I didn't" Olivia cut in. "I just mentioned that you were having a hard time and you could use all the support you could get."

"Mooommmm!" Gabby whined.

"Sorry babe, I didn't tell her details, but if you don't soon I will. She loves you more than anything and she needs to know."

Gabby rolled her eyes. "I guess you brought this on yourself then. She's coming up tomorrow afternoon to spend time with me, and help Lex move in."

"She mentioned she might. So what are we doing tomorrow night?" Olivia asked they got into the car and pulled out of the garage.

"We aren't doing anything. Abbie and I are going to spend some time just the two of us. So you and Alex 'can bump uglys without young ears around'" Gabby put air quotes around the last phrase.

Olivia almost choked. "Gabriella Rose Benson you did not just say that!"

"Abbie's words not mine. Sorry. Anyways is that ok? I need some time with Abs anyways. I miss her."

"I know you do baby. And that's fine, I'll leave you girls alone."

"Thanks." Gabby said as they pulled into school. "I'll stop by the station after school ok?"

"Alright, I'll see you later. Have a good day." Olivia called as Gabby got out of the car and headed into school as the first bell rang.

Olivia smiled. As she pulled out of the school her iPhone rang.

"Benson"

"Cabot" Alex mock responded to the way Olivia answered her phone.

"Morning beautiful."

"Was Gabby ok last night after I left?"

"Totally fine, even slept most of the night, but did crawl into bed with me at 4."

"And this morning?" Alex prompted.

"Seemed alright. She's really excited that Abbie is coming up tomorrow but she is still not thrilled with the idea of sharing me more than she has to, but it's growing on her, especially because its you. Speaking of Abbie, we are not invited to hang out with them tomorrow night so it looks like it's just me and you…." Olivia's voice trailed off in a seductive manner.

"Remind me to thank Carmichael later."

"I will. But now I am pulling into the station, I will see you later ok? Love you Lexi."

"Love you too Liv."

With those simple words one of New York's Finest and The Ice Princess started their respective days with huge smiles on their faces.

**A/N Reviews have sorta been slowing are people still reading? please review for more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N a little shorter than normal but I promise to update soon!**

Thursday quickly turned into Friday and Gabby sat in her last period English elective class anxiously chewing on her mechanical pencil. They were supposed to be reading but Gabby was too excited to do anything other than stare at the clock. Her teacher, Mrs. Canfield must have noticed because she called Gabby.

"Miss Benson, a word." Mrs. Canfield called motioning towards the door. Gabby got up and silently followed her out of the classroom.

"Sorry I didn't give you your paper back yet." Mrs. Canfield began. "Your piece last week entitled Protection really caught my eye."

Gabby began shifting nervously between her feet feeling a slight heat rise in her face.

"I believe," Mrs. Canfield continued. "If you make the piece a little longer and make a few edits this piece would be the perfect candidate for the young author's non-fiction award."

"Really?" Gabby asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely!" Mrs. Canfield said happily. "The contrast that you provided between the different types of protection that you and your mother offer each other was beautiful. Would you feel comfortable submitting it?"

Gabby thought about it for a moment, "Yea, I think I would."

"Excellent. The bell is about to ring so how about I give your piece back to you and you can work on it over the weekend?"

Gabby nodded. Mrs. Canfield gave her shoulder a slight squeeze and lead Gabby back into the classroom. Gabby slid back into her seat just as the bell rang. She quickly gathered her things and headed for her locker. As she approached she noticed Emma leaning casually against her locker.

"In a rush?" Emma asked moving out of Gabby's way.

"Abbie is getting in soon and I wanna stop by the precinct first."

"I'm glad you have time for Abbie and not for your best friend." Emma said half jokingly. Gabby glared at her. "I'm only kidding." Emma said laughing.

"It's been really crazy lately. You know I love you."

"Do you guys still want help tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Gabby asked her mind drawing a blank.

"I thought Alex was officially moving in tomorrow?"

"Oh right! Tomorrow! I have no idea what's actually going on."

"Of course you don't." Emma said laughing. "Will you let me know?"

"For sure! I gotta run though I'll call you later ok?"

"Fine have fun with Abbie!" Emma called as Gabby headed towards the front door.

It was nice out and Gabby pushed up the sleeves on her school uniforms sweater. She was walking towards the precinct when her phone buzzed.

"Hello?" Gabby said even though she knew exactly who was on the other line.

"Where are you?" Olivia asked lightly.

"Walking towards the station to see you."

"Well I am on my way home now, so just meet me there ok?"

"You couldn't have picked me up?"

"Of course I can. Where are you?"

"Well don't bother now I will be home in 10 minutes. I'll see you soon."

"Love you."

"Bye mom." Gabby said hanging up.

Gabby decided to take her time walking home. She lingered in the park enjoying the spring sunshine until a dog walker with five to many dogs almost ran her over. Gabby decided that that was her sign to head home, so she continued on her way. When Gabby got home she slid the key into the lock.

"Hello?" she asked ask she walked in closing the door behind her. Suddenly Gabby felt thin arms wrap around her and embrace her in a tight hug.

"There's my baby girl!" Abbie explained holding on to Gabby.

Gabby wiggled free long enough to set her stuff down before leaping back in to the federal prosecutor's arms. "ABBIE!" Gabby shrieked with excitement.

"How come I never get a greeting like that?" Olivia asked stepping into the hall way from the other room.

"Don't be jealous Benson" Abbie said grabbing Gabby's hand and leading her into the living room. Gabby gave Olivia a quick peck on the check as they walked by.

"I thought you weren't getting in for another hour!" Gabby said sliding into her favorite corner of the couch and facing Abbie.

"Decided to catch an earlier train so I could spend more time here." Abbie said simply sitting down next to Gabby.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've rushed home!"

"Surprises are way more fun baby girl."

Gabby just smiled and gave Abbie another huge hug. "Well I don't care. I'm just so excited that you're here!"

"What are you girls going to do tonight?" Olivia asked joining them in the living room.

"Oh, I don't know," Abbie began. "Probably just bars and strip clubs. The usual."

"Try those stints with my kid and see if you're welcome back in this house." Olivia said throwing a pillow at Abbie. Gabby just rolled her eyes.

"Don't threaten me Benson." Abbie warned. "I may just have to take this one back to D.C. with me. Especially if you and Alex are getting busy all the time…."

"GROSS." Gabby proclaimed. "No offense Abs, I doubt you and Serena are any better."

Olivia and Abbie laughed as Abbie interjected, "you poor girl, you've been so corrupted at such a young age."

"Hey! Look at the three most important women in my life." Gabby pointed out. "Mom, you and Alex. Throw in Uncle Elliot and I was screwed from the beginning." The three women busted into another round of laughter forgetting all the drama of the days before.

When the laughter died down Gabby turned to Olivia, "are you sure you're ok not hanging out with us tonight?"

"She doesn't really have a choice now does she darlin'." Abbie said smiling.

"I'm fine," Olivia said reassuring Gabby. "I'm going to go over to Alex and help her pack and clean."

"Well that just sounds like a shit ton of fun." Abbie said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm gonna go change out of my uniform then we can figure out what we are really going to do tonight ok?" Gabby said standing up from the couch.

"Oh, we aren't actually going to go to bar's and strip clubs? Damn." Abbie said winking at Gabby as she ran off to her room to change.

**A/N review if you want more!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry it has taken months for an update! college has just been crazy! but with summer quickly approaching I should have much more time to write! so if you want more make sure to review! ENJOY!**

Gabby rummaged in her closet until she was able to find what she was looking for. She put on her favorite pair of skinny jeans and a dark red v-neck tee shirt and let her hair down from the pony tail it had been in at school. Gabby figured she would do her hair and put on make up before her and Abbie left for the night. She was so excited to have some quality time with Abbie but she was nervous about having to talk to her about everything that has been going on. Gabby stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes before she became intrigued with the laughter coming from the other room and she decided to see what was going on.

"Speaking of….." Olivia said motioning towards Gabby as she plopped back down on the couch.

"I'm not sure I even want to know…." Gabby said dramatically.

"Probably not baby girl. But if you feel the need to know I'll tell ya later." Abbie said with a dramatic wink.

Gabby groaned as she turned to Olivia, "is Alex coming over to see Abbie or can we do what we want?"

"I'm sure Alex will want to see Abbie but you guys can do whatever. I'm going over to her apartment to help her pack and we will stay there tonight since Abs will be here tonight then tomorrow the four of us can all hang out together."

"Ok." Gabby said turning to Abbie, "Where should we go for dinner then?" but before Abbie had a chance to reply Gabby answered her own question. "Just kidding, we're obviously going to El Ranchero. Why would I even bother asking?"

"My girl knows me well." Abbie said with a smile.

"Don't forget," Olivia piped in, "your girl is also fifteen and therefore underage…."

"You act like I am _such_ a bad influence on the girl." Abbie said pretending to sulk. "But I promise, no drinking for the teenager."

"Awwwww" Gabby said pouting her lips and widening her eyes.

"Put that puppy dog look away" Abbie drawled, "it may work on your momma but it ain't gonna work on me."

"Trust me it doesn't work on mom…"

"I think I became immune to it at least ten years ago" Olivia began to explain as her cell phone began ringing. "Benson" She answered as she walked out of the room.

"What do you wanna do after we eat?" Gabby asked smiling widely at Abbie.

"Whatever you wanna do is fine with me-"

"But you're only in the city for a little while so we should do everything you want to do!" Gabby said cutting Abbie off.

"I want to go El Ranchero, and spend time with my favorite niece."

Gabby smiled. "Did you know it wasn't till I was in middle school that I realized that you weren't actually my Aunt?"

"Like hell I'm not actually your Aunt. There is no rule that says we have to be blood related."

"I know, I know" Gabby said smiling slightly. "So all you want to do is eat dinner and be with me? Seems pretty lame to me…."

"Us old folk like to keep it simple. Right Liv?" Abbie said as Olivia joined them in the living room again.

"I know better than to agree with Abbie without knowing what I'm agreeing to…" Olivia said grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair. "Alex seems to think that we need to start working now, so I'm gonna run. You two have fun…. Abbie be good to my girl."

"I always am!" Abbie replied hugging Olivia.

Olivia walked over to Gabby and gave her a hug while whispering in her ear, "Tell Abbie, it'll be good for you." Gabby nodded as she said goodbye to her mom.

As soon as Olivia was out of the door Abbie shifted towards Gabby.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush baby, but I will give you a few choices. We can get the serious stuff out of the way now. We can talk at dinner or we can talk after dinner. I will let you pick."

Gabby shifted slightly. "Uhmm before we leave or at dinner I guess…. I don't want it hanging over us all night."

"Sounds fair to me." Abbie said giving Gabby's leg a slight squeeze. "I am going to shower and get ready then we will go out and eat and figure out our evening ok?"

Gabby nodded as Abbie strutted out the door. As soon as Gabby was alone she flopped further into the couch and let out a huge sigh. The day had been so crazy and she wanted nothing more than to relax and do nothing. Gabby knew that spending time with Abbie was the best medicine in the whole world but she was really just exhausted. Gabby yawned and closed her eyes quickly drifting off to sleep….

About an hour late Gabby felt someone tap her gently on the shoulder waking her from her nap. "Gabs, wake up sweetheart." Abbie said softly. Gabby mumbled incoherently as she opened her eyes a crack and quickly closed them again. "Have a good nap?" Abbie asked as Gabby slowly began to wake up.

"I think so." Gabby replied "I didn't realize I was so tired…."

"Thanks ok baby girl I understand. I only woke you cuz I thought you may want to finish getting ready before we go out."

"I should at least fix my hair," Gabby replied as she ran her fingers through her nap tousled hair. Abbie looked as if she was already dressed and ready to go. Gabby could feel Abbie staring at her. She knew that Abbie was worried about her and just wanted to make sure she was ok. Gabby stood up but sat back down a few seconds later. "How about I tell you what's been going on first?" Gabby said turning towards Abbie.

"I'd love that." Abbie said staring into the eyes of the little girl who she loved as much as she would love her own child and realized she wasn't so little any more.

**A/N Thanks for sticking with me even during my long break! please review for more and I promise to update soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

Gabby took a long deep breath and looked at Abbie. She felt small and ashamed whenever she had to talk about everything she was going through, but she knew that out of everyone in her life Abbie deserved to know the most. Abbie had always been there for Gabby and now shouldn't be any different.

Gabby took a deep breath and began talking, "promise not to be mad?" she asked softly.

Abbie gave Gabby's knee a slight squeeze. "I could never be mad at you, I love you way to much darling, but I am worried so please talk to me."

Gabby took once last deep breath, "I've kinda been feeling very out of control lately and anxious. But I was embarrassed so I didn't want to talk about it with anyone cuz there is enough other stuff going on in everyone else's lives, so I just sorta kept it to myself. Then, I couldn't hold it in any more. I would begin crying hysterically for no reason and I couldn't keep my emotions in check. But then I realized how I could make myself feel better….." Gabby's voice trailed off, "I started making my self throw up." she said barely above a whisper. Gabby closed her eyes to stop tears from falling and she continued. "Emma found me in the bathroom the other day he had heard me throwing up. We got into a big fight about it. She told me I had an eating disorder and needed help. I don't have an eating disorder. I don't do it to make me skinny. I do it for control. I tried talking to her about it. We just ended up yelling at each other. She stopped by the other day after school and I pretended everything was ok but then she texted me and told me that if I didn't tell mom soon she was going to tell a teacher, or mom. So I ended up telling mom, and now she's making me talk to a shrink like some crazy person." The tears were now falling silently from her cheeks and Gabby curled up into a ball.

"Oh Gabriella," Abbie said softly. "You know you can always come to me, for anything. I wish things hadn't gotten to this point….. Why didn't you talk to your momma, or me or Alex?"

"Everyone's always busy!" Gabby said angrily. "Mom works, Alex works, you work and when mom and Alex aren't actually at work they are usually doing work or being cutesy and happy, I didn't want to be the reason everything got fucked up!"

"Baby, you know you would never be blamed for going through a hard time. I wish I could've been there for you and I know your momma and Alex probably wish the same thing."

"That's the thing! You wish you could've been here but you couldn't! And the same goes for Mom and Alex! Everyone has their own life and their own stuff to deal with and I get it. This is just my way of handling it!" Gabby said rather angrily. "It's not like mom could stop working as much and spend more time with me and its not like you could just hop on a train to take care of your crazy fake niece-"

Abbie cut her off. "First you are not crazy. Second if you EVER call yourself my fake niece again I will slap your behind till Sunday ya hear?"

Gabby giggled, Abbie's southerness always seem to come out the most when she was angry.

"And for the record," Abbie continued. "The second I thought something was wrong and you needed me I got my ass back to New York to be with you."

Gabby sighed. "I know you did and since mom and Alex found out they've been really good…. but still it's hard. I hate having to deal with all this shit and sometimes I just feel so alone."

"I hate to tell you this baby, but welcome to being a teenager. You just need to remember that you have so many people who love and are here for you. I'm just a phone call and a train ride away. You also got your momma, Alex, Elliot the rest of the 1-6 and Emma. I know you may be mad at Emma right now but she loves you and I know that deep down you know that. Darling you are pretty damn lucky and don't you forget it."

Gabby readjusted and cuddled into Abbie's side. "I love you Abs." she whispered softly.

"I love you too, don't you ever forget."

The two of them sat like that for a few minutes before Gabby spoke again. "Can we be done talking about this for the night?"

"We can in one second. I just need you to promise me something ok?"

Gabby nodded.

"When things are feeling crappy or out of control, you will call me. Or talk to Liv or Alex. I know it is going to be hard but I need you to promise me that you'll try ok?"

"Promise."

"Wait." Abbie said before Gabby could get anywhere. "anything else I should know about your crazy little life?"

Gabby thought for a moment, "Oh I'm sure there is, but nothing serious and nothing that can't be talked about over dinner. Anything I should know about you Miss Abigail?" Gabby said smiling.

"Only that I love you and that Serena says hi. Everything else we can talk about at dinner." When Abbie finished talking Gabby stood up. "I'm going to go fix my hair then we can go get some dinner ok?"

"Sounds perfect!" Abbie said gently shoving Gabby.

Gabby walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready and let out a huge sigh of relief. She felt better now that Abbie knew, and now the two of them could get on with their girls night without any other interruptions.

**A/N Please review for more! also do ya'll wanna hear more about Abbie's life or just wanna hear about the Bensons?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there! sorry for the HUGEE break in updates! I just graduated and want to start getting back into this story! are people interested in reading more? in the mean time here's a little update for y'all!**

They walked into the restaurant and sat down across from each other in their favorite booth. The girls ordered and chatted casually about life as Abbie sipped on a frozen margarita.

"What else is new darling?" Abbie said with a smile.

Gabby thought for a moment playing with her necklace. "I wrote this piece for my English elective and my teacher is submitting it for some sort of award."

"That's amazing! What's it about?"

"Uhmmm… Well… Sorta… I mean It's basically about me and mom and umm our relationship and stuff. I don't know, it's hard to explain I guess."

"Can I read it?" Abbie asked with a smile.

That was one of the things Gabby loved about Abbie, she was so blunt and forward. She wasn't going to tip toe around anything.

Gabby thought for a moment. "I guess when it's finished you can."

Abbie was about to say something when the waitress came over with their food.

The two women enjoyed the huge Mexican fiesta as they casually chatted about life. Just as they were about to pay for dinner (or rather just as Abbie was paying for dinner) a familiar face suddenly appeared next to their booth.

"Abigail." The women said curtly, "Gabriella" she added with a smile.

"Judge Donnelly" Abbie said extending her hand for a polite hand shake.

"Bureau Chief" Liz Donnelly corrected politely.

However the second the very professional handshake had finished Gabby was practically jumped out of her seat to give the women a hug. "Hi Liz!" Gabby said with a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"Just picking up some dinner when I saw you from across the restaurant. Although I must say I am surprised to find you here with Ms. Carmichael instead of your mother or Alexandra."

"Abs decided to come up for the weekend to surprise me because we haven't seen much of each other lately…" Gabby explained.

"Ah yes, and are you enjoying Washington D.C Abigail?"

"Yes, very much." Abbie said with her smile.

"Do you see much of Serena Southerlyn?"

Gabby bit her lip to hold back her giggles. Apparently the Bureau Chief was unaware of the long standing relationship between the two.

"I do." Abbie said with a twinkle in her eye that was not missed by Liz.

"Very well," Liz continued. "I will not keep you two any longer you must have a busy weekend ahead of you, I am sure Alexandra doesn't travel lightly." She concluded with a wink.

"News still spreads quickly in the DA's office I see." Abbie said with a smirk.

"No more so than usual, I had coffee with Alex today and she mentioned the big move. Anyways, enjoy your evening ladies. Oh and Abigail give my love to Serena." With that last comment and a smile Bureau Chief Elizabeth Donnelly walked away from a dumbfounded Abbie and a chuckling Gabby. As soon as Liz was out of the restaurant Abbie let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I love Liz but that was so awkward."

Gabby had no response she just laughed as Abbie collected her credit card and the two left.

When the two of them arrived home Gabby immediately put curled up on the couch under her favorite blanket while Abbie grabbed a beer and a soda and put the DVD in. Before the movie even started Gabby curled into the corner of the couch and stared blankly ahead. "Abbie…" She began quietly. Abbie knew better than to say anything so she just looked quietly at Gabby.

"Do you think things are gonna get better? Because right now everything is supposed to be good but it just seems to keep sucking".

"Oh hon, its called being a teenage girl. Of course things are gonna get better. I know things are hard now but they will get better sooner or later you just gotta tough if out. And you my darlin' are one of the toughest young ladies I know."

Gabby smiled slightly as she turned back to the movie that had just started. The two watched the movie in silence as the end credits rolled Gabby stifled a yawn.

"Why don't we call it a night? You look exhausted." Abbie offered as she turned off the movie.

"Yea I think I'll crawl in bed. You gonna sleep in the extra room?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm gonna call Serena and then get a little work done first though."

"Why didn't she come with you this weekend?" Gabby asked eying her aunt carefully.

"I told her she wasn't allowed. It turned into quiet a little brawl. But I won…. I always do" Abbie said with a smile.

"Why not?" Gabby asked with a slight whine. "I haven't seen her in ages."

"Cuz my girl needed my undivided attention and some southern lovin' and we didn't need anyone distracting us".

Gabby smiled as she hugged her aunt, it was a nice reminder that regardless of her own life that Abbie always would take care of her.

Gabby walked to her room and crawled into bed. She took out her journal and began writing. She heard Abbie talk to Serena and finally go to bed, but Gabby just kept writing. Finally around 2:00 AM her eyes grew heavy and she feel asleep with her journal open on her lap.

Abbie woke up at 3 to use the restroom and decided to check on Gabby. When she walked into Gabby's room she was soundly asleep with her bedside lamp on and her journal open on her lap. All of Abbie's good judgment left as she quietly picked up Gabby's journal and began to read.

_I hid within myself until there was nowhere else to go._

_My body craved an escape._

_An escape from what?_

_Myself. I need to escape myself._

_How can one escape when they are the one holding them back?_

_My smile is reflected back at me._

_FAKE it screams._

_I shake_

_Begin to loose control_

_I find relief the only way I know how_

_In the depth of the porcelain bowl_.

Abbie read the short poem over and over again, she wished she could reach into Gabby's soul and pull out all the pain, but she couldn't. Instead she closed the journal turned off the light and crawled into bed next to Gabby. Abbie quietly stroke the young girls hair as she drifted off into sleep.

**Please read and review for more! :)**


End file.
